


A million ways

by Earthsbestdefender



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Fix It, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short Stories, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: It is after Endgame. That's it. That is the only constant... actually probably not. There will be pre-Endgame stuff.aka: A series of one shots with no definitive beginning or end. Pretty much I write some canon compliant tear jerkers, and also some not compliant laugh inducers. Lots of one shots with some angst and some not.





	A million ways

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see how long this lasts, but I will try to get a little something up every night. I miss doing one shot collections!

Peter punched the first mugger in the face, and he fell over whimpering like a small child.

"That's right Pete! You fuck him up good!" Tony cheered from his perch atop a dumpster.

Peter blew a kiss to the sky, "That was for you Mr. Stark!" 

Tony smiled as the kid back flipped and drop kicked the second mugger. He was doing great.

"That was also for you Mr. Stark!" Peter webbed the muggers to the wall, carefully returned the purse to the little old lady and then threw up Tony's very own signature double peace sighs, "I'm out bitches! Have fun in prison!" He whooped and shot a web into the sky and swung away.

"You doddle around here a lot."

Tony jumped at the sound of Natasha's voice rising up to him from below the dumpster.

"what can I say?" Tony hopped down from the dumpster, "I'm proud of the kid."

Natasha gave him a playful smile, "And you should be. He is doing amazing."

"Your telling me?!" Tony laughed.

"You did a good job mentoring him."

At this Tony sighed, "Just wish I could have been around longer."

Natasha's chipper smile lost it's light and faded to a sad one.

"We both do," She whispered and slid her hand into his, "But we both made our choice."

Tony sighed, "I know."

"Let's go take a walk."

Tony and Nat settled down on a roof top over looking the city. Lights were still on all over the dark forest of towers; the lights painted the black night sky.

"Look on the bright side, we have this great view," Natasha pointed out.

"I guess," Tony mumbled and his gaze drifted across the city, and in the midst of hundreds of lights his gaze settled a single lit tower window, "Pepp's still at work."

Natasha looked over at him with a look of concern.

"How an you tell?"

Tony pointed to the lit tower window.

Natasha sighed, "do you want to go visit her?"

Tony shook his head.

* * *

Nat was getting concerned about her friend. He wandered in the land of the living a lot. She knew that some people had a harder time moving on then others. She had a creeping feeling that he was one of the people who would not be moving on.

"We should go back," Natasha whispered in Tony's ear.

"You can. I want to stay."

"Tony..."

"Please?"

Nat sighed, "Tony it has been almost a year. You have to move on-"

"Is this hell?"

Tony question froze Natasha in her tracks.

"Why would you say that?" She asked and sank down next to him.

"I'm watching that I should've had move on without me. It's daunting."

"Only if you look at it that way," Natasha whispered and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "Think of it as a gift. I know it seems like a curse, but you get to see the purpose of everything you did. They say legacy is like planting a garden that you never get to see, but Tony, this is your legacy, and you get to watch it grow. I don't know if that helps, but look at what you did."

Tony leaned his head against her shoulder.

"This isn't hell Tony. This is so you know it was worth it."

* * *

The city faded away for the night just as Pepper's office light turned off. The night gave way to the sun drenched beach where crystal blue waves lapped the shore: the place where Tony and Nat rested.

Tony leaned a closer to Nat. He believed what she had told him.

 

 


End file.
